There's A Video For That
by BreeZombiee
Summary: A young ftm!Kurt experiences his first menstrual cycle. Warnings: talk of female to male transgender, and female menstrual cycles.


**Author: **Breezombiee  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst (Slight), Family  
><strong>Characters: <strong>ftm!Kurt, Burt, young!Kurt, the late Mrs. Hummel.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>minor talk of menstrual cycles in females.

**FTM- means, female to male transgender. Kurt was born in the body of a female, but he is one hundred percent male.**

**I disclaim.**

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Kurt shrieked, running down the stairs two at a time, tripping towards the bottom before picking his eleven year old self back up and bolting through the rooms. He ran past the living room and kitchen before finding him sitting in the living room, a can of beer by his side as he watched the latest whatever-ball game. "Dad!" he spoke, heaving heavy breaths.<p>

Burt turned his glance to his son, taking in his state before muting the television and turning towards his child. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he asked. Kurt flushed then, tears in his blue eyes as he rocked on his heels, suddenly shy about anything his was about to say.

Burt took his son's wrist gently and pulled him closer, placing the hand then on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes. "Kurt, if something's wrong, I need you to tell me right now. You know that I'll do everything I can to fix it."

"I-I don't know what's going on!" Kurt spoke before bursting into tears. "I was just-just reading that new book you got me and my stomach started to hurt!" Kurt cried, hiccupping softly and wiping at his eyes with his fists, reminding Burt of how Kurt had been as a newborn. "Th-then there was…all this…all this blood! I don't know where it's coming from but it's everywhere! Dad! Am I dying? I'm scared and I don't know what to do!" he cried, sobbing harder, his tiny frame shaking,

Burt sighed softly, rubbing at his balding head. He knew this was going to come sooner or later. He knew that even though Kurt was a boy, he was born in a female body, and that he would experience the same problems that a girl would experience. Luckily, his late wife seemed to realize the same things. And while she was battling cancer for those many months, she had sat down and recorded as many videos as she could to help Kurt. Ones that he could watch after his first kiss, on his wedding day, when he graduated. Almost anything that she could think of.

Burt ruffled his sons hair before picking him up and bringing him up to his bedroom, he placed his son on the bed and walked to the closet, looking through the carefully labeled tapes before selecting the correct one and putting it in the VCR. "Don't worry son, everything's going to be just fine. I'm going to run to the store and get you some stuff to help with your…situation."

Burt ruffled Kurt's hair once more and left him alone. Kurt watched as his mother's face appeared on the screen, he felt his heart ache but something calming run through his body as he clutched at a pillow.

"Hello Kurt honey, I miss you and love you so much." She spoke, the same greeting in most of the other videos Kurt had watched. "So, you're going through your menstrual cycle for the first time, but everything is going to be just fine." Elizabeth spoke, and Kurt frowned. Mens-what?

"Now you are a great and wonderful son, but just like you told me, you didn't get the right body. And that's just fine Kurt, because you are perfect and wonderful the way you are. And I'm so proud of you. This is just another obstacle you'll have to get through before you can grow up into a strong young man."

Kurt smiled as he listened to his mom's voice explain to him everything that was going on. And it sucked, it really did. Because he was stuck in this stupid body doing all these girly things. He laughed out loud when his mom pointed out that the word 'men' was in the term. Kurt wiped at his eyes once more when his mom finished the tape, telling him once more how much she loved him.

He glanced up when a knock was on at the door and he walked over to it, opening the door to his father.

Burt smiled softly at his son, noticing the red rimmed eyes as he stared up at him. "Are you okay buddy?" he asked, awkwardly handing him a bag full of the items that Elizabeth had told him to buy four years ago.

Kurt looked up at him, taking the bag and staring at the contents for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah…I'll be okay."


End file.
